


The Perfect Match

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day at the Blue Point Diner, the boys see four girls who seem like they would be the perfect match for each boy. Almost too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Match

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Inspired by and based on a Robot Chicken sketch.

* * *

It was a cool cloudy day in Castle Rock. The clouds were colored grey and a cool chill raced through the town. The boys were walking through the middle of downtown when Vern's stomach growled, very audibly.

"I can't help it guys, I'm hungry." Vern explained. Teddy was about to say something when his stomach growled too. And then Gordie's and Chris' stomachs growled too. So, the boys decided to stop at the Blue Point Diner to grab some grub.

They ordered some cheeseburgers, French fries, and cherry cokes. They were halfway finish with their meal when their waitress walked up to them and placed a huge ice cream sundae on their table. It was covered with chocolate syrup, chopped nuts, and had a cherry on top.

"Um, excuse me." Chris called out to the waitress just as she was about to leave. "But we didn't order this."

The waitress smiled and pointed a finger over their heads. "It's a compliment from table five over there." The boys looked at her, and then turned their heads to see what she was pointing at. A few tables away from the boys, there were four girls who were staring dreamily across the room. They were making eyes at the boys and perk up when they saw they were staring at them.

"Eee eee eee, hey Verno, it looks like you have a secret admirer." Teddy teased as he pointed over to one of the girls. She was a very chubby girl exactly the same build Vern was. She had blue eyes, brown hair in pigtails, and chubby cheeks.

"Ha ha, very funny," Vern said dryly, than smirked. "But look, so does Gordie." He pointed over to one of the other girls. This girl had a very slender, skinny frame very much like Gordie's. She had large brown eyes, one could describe as doe-like, soft brown hair, and plump lips.

"It looks like we all have secret admirers." Gordie said as he pointed over at the last two girls. One was a very tall girl with a somewhat beefy build very much like Chris'. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and light tanned skin. The last girl had body frame that was very similar to Teddy's build. She had sandy blonde hair, a somewhat disfigured ear, and wore huge black coke bottle glasses.

"Yeah…" Chris trailed as he turned around and lower his head. All of the other boys did too, except Teddy.

"Guys, what are you doing? We should go over there and talk to them." Teddy expressed.

"Teddy, haven't you notice that those girls look, like, exactly like us, but as girls?" Chris said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so what?" Teddy asked, not getting it.

"So what? So what? Jesus Christ Teddy, what are we, a bunch of fucking Narcissists? That we have to look at ourselves while we're busting a—oh shit, they're coming over. Let's go guys." Chris tried to explain to Teddy when he caught that the girls were coming over. Gordie and Vern got up and left with Chris. Teddy stayed behind. He was about to shrug and walk off with them, when he turned around saw the glasses wearing girl had sat down next to him, staring at him dreamily.

Holy shit, I am one ugly chick!" Teddy exclaimed, then he lean over to the girl. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

**The End.**


End file.
